


Drabbles - Haikyuu !

by Bittodeath



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles which will include AUs, canon-compliant things, ships, whatever I can make a drabble of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Floating Service

**Author's Note:**

> Beware spoiler of s02e22.  
> Sugawara's thoughts.

Sugawara’s eyes were fixed on Yamaguchi.

_You can do it_ , he thought. _I know you can do it. We all know you can do it_.

He repeated it in himself and only wished he could say it out loud, like he would repeat a kotodama. He was nervous – not because he thought he could fail, no.

It was the nervousness you feel when something good is about to happen. He _knew_ Yamaguchi would serve perfectly. He had practiced so hard, now it was time for him to harvest what he had sown.

The ball flew.

Fell.

“Out”.

“In”, he whispered.


	2. Daichi's Fall

Sugawara widened his eyes as his heart came to a stop.  
Daichi was sprawled on the floor. He didn’t move.

Sugawara felt a lump in his throat when Daichi didn’t react. His worst fears came swirling in his mind.

Was he dead?

He fought the urge to sprint and shake him until he woke up. _Please be alright_ , he prayed.

It felt like seconds were hours, stretched to their limits. He was growing hazy, Daichi had to be alright, he –

The captain moaned and finally managed to raise, breathing hard. Sugawara’s heart thumped and he felt his knees buckle, weak.


	3. Take My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute KageHina because I want to.

Hinata smiled brightly, shining like he used to. Kageyama blushed. It was so easy to read his joy. His face said it all: he was glad they were able to be together like this.

It hadn’t been without any pain. Of course, falling in love couldn’t be easy. It was obvious.

They had learn through difficulties, suffered from their mistakes, and now rejoiced.

Kageyama bashfully extended his hand, smiling softly, and Hinata seized it eagerly. He squeezed his setter’s fingers and started to walk away, skipping.

“Oi, calm down, Hinata.”  
“I’m sorry, I can’t help it. Because I love you.”


	4. Back to the Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several years, they all gather...

Years had passed. They were all adults, now. Adults with a common past. And now, they were all sitting in a bar. Hinata and Kageyama were now professional volley-ballers, highly successful. Nishinoya and Asahi had just returned from a round the world trip, they had got married in Paris two months ago. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were businessmen, working together and happy. As for Daichi and Sugawara, they lived happily with their two sons. A simple family life.

“It’s been so long”, Sugawara said. “I miss playing with all of you.”

They all nodded. Karasuno’s crows were back to the nest.

 

The door opened once more. Kuroo entered, a hand on Kenma’s shoulder, Akaashi following, smiling as he held Bokuto’s hand. Aone was there as well, holding two children hands – he didn’t manage to have them kept for the day, unlike Daichi and Sugawara. The door was just getting closed when it suddenly burst open: Oikawa was standing there, all smiles, Iwaizumi looking utterly bored as he followed. Ushijima was looming over them: he was a professional player as well, and as ironic as it seemed, he was in Hinata and Kageyama’s team. None of them could have predict this development.

 

It was funny to see how all of them had change, how all of them were now adults, grown-up men doing their best to fit in society. Some of them had let go of the dreams they had as teenagers and pursued adult dreams. Others never let go, grasping firmly what they dreamed of – and somehow, they didn’t have changed that much. Still, all of them felt a twinge of melancholy as they gathered like this, going back to their roots to see how much they’ve grown. They all had memories together, something to hold on… Something they fought for.


	5. Tsukishima's Momentum

Tsukishima observed, the small tics in the setter’s behaviour. _Shirabu, you’re done_ , he realized he had thought.  
He was angered, frustrated, going fast.  
Too fast.

The setting was a bit off, just a bit – not much, really. It was enough to disturb Ushijima’s rhythm. Enough to lower the power of his spike. Enough for Tsukishima to see precisely where he would hit. Enough for him to bend slightly – just slightly, nothing much, really – and completely block the ball.

His eyes widened slightly as the ball fell to the ground, hitting it with a “thud”.

That was it.

He was hooked.


End file.
